


spin the bottle

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kissing, M/M, idk what to tag anymore tbh, spin the bottle kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: malec + Spin the bottle kiss.





	spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> i am terrible describing kisses i apologize for putting you through this. all mistakes are mine. also, did u noticed im bad a titles? yeah.

“I’m not kissing my best friend!”

Alec knew the moment he decided to play spin the bottle with his siblings and friends that it was a bad idea. That thought only reinforced itself when the bottle pointed at him and Magnus.

“Would you rather kiss one of your siblings? Or Lydia?” Isabelle remarked with a knowing grin. 

Alec sighed and looked up. Magnus had this neutral expression on his face, but he knew better. He was trying not to show his emotions in front of their friends. Alec wondered why. Could it been that…? .  _ No.  _ He discarded that thought. Magnus couldn’t feel the same way he felt. 

Someone sighed really loud and pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned his head and saw Jace with an exasperated expression on his face. “So, are you gonna kiss or what? I’m rather hungry and want to finish this”. 

Magnus spoke for the first time since the bottle landed on both of them. “It’s just a peck on the lips. Let’s get over with. Unless you’re uncomfortable?” he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“No, no. Um -yeah, let’s just get over it” Alec said, a little bit nervous hoping,  _ praying _ it didn’t show. 

Magnus scooted forward and Alec did the same. When their faces were a few inches away from each other, Magnus whispered against his face while looking at him straight in the eyes. “It’s just a peck”

“It’s just a peck” Alec whispered back, before Magnus dived in and took his lower lip between his.

_ It was not, in fact, just a peck. _

Alec couldn’t focus on anything but Magnus’s lips on him. It was slow and soft. Magnus hand went up and rested below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. They separated with at wet noise and stared at each other in disbelief, with a  _ what the fuck just happened _ written on their faces, both breathless.

“Well” Isabelle said when the silence stretched a little too long. “They delivered. Who’s next?” 


End file.
